Sakura in Memory
by Alice Jane
Summary: AN AYAREI SONGFIC. Rei sent a message to Aya; which she was sure he meant to break up with her, refusing her feeling. Was that true? But however, she had to come and convince her thought. One-shot. Leave review, please.


**Here I appear again. This is a Songfic One-shot, pairing AyaxRei. **

**The song titled "Fall to Pieces" sing by Avril Lavigne. In the one chapter of my another fic, Pure Smile, I was also inspired by Avril Lavigne's song. Hehe, I liked her!**

**This is a story about the past of those cute couple. Hope, hope this story won't be odd.**

**Disclaimer: Gals! isn't mine.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura in Memory**

**By**

**Alice Jane**

Yesterday he sent a message for me. It said that he wanted me to go to Koen Park. At first I was extremely happy because I thought he would confess something...to me. Call me silly if you want, but it was possible, wasn't it? But then I realized something.

Rei Otohata. The guy who had rejected me and made cry. I never saw any signs of him having crush on me. On date, he talked less. He even never held my hand, yeah except when I was crying. He usually held my hand or wiped my tears and said, "Stop crying."

He never really acted like a boyfriend should do. Perhaps I was only forcing him to have the same feeling like I felt. I was so mean. And if the message he sent was the beginning of the true refusing, it was okay. I started and he ended. That was quite fair, wasn't it?

I have prepared for today. Certainly, after I met him in the park and heard the rejection, I would be crying in my bedroom, as I hoped (in vain) he would take his words back.

I had to face it. To face the truth. I went to the Koen Park and there I saw him, leaning back on a Sakura tree. There are so many people around but I was feeling like I walked alone on the road to a rejection.

_I looked away_

_Then I looked back at you_

He turned his face; noticing that I've been there, near him. He smiled so softly, the smile I've never seen before. That was the smile I'd never have.

"I'm glad you come, Aya."

I kept being silent. Otohata-kun, actually it would be easier if you refuse me right away.

_You tried to say_

_Things that you can't undo_

"I know you must be confused since I only asked you to come." Rei put his both hands into his pockets in his jeans. I saw him frowning. Was there something weird on my face?

"You look pale, really. Do you sleep well last night?" And Otohata-kun looked worried. Ah, no. How on earth could I sleep well if in the whole night inside my mind was only you. I even couldn't concentrate to sleep. Hey! You shouldn't touch my forehead and show that face! Don't make me hope, Otohata-kun. Cause I knew I was hopeless.

_If I had my way _

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

"Okay, let's have a sit now." Otohata-kun grabbed my hand gently. My brain instructed my nerve to pull my hand away from his, but my heart didn't agree. He brought me to a bench and we sat. This was too close. He looked me in the eye. And I was getting nervous.

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

Then I saw him narrowing his eyes. I didn't know why but immediately I understood. Tears fell down on my face. I deliberately wiped it away.

He was like speechless. He didn't say a word but kept looking at me. Why, why couldn't you refuse me right now, Otohata-kun? Don't make it too long because I couldn't survive any longer.

"Aya…" He finally spoke and placed his palm on my cheek. I cried and sobbed more loudly.

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you _

_I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

"I don't understand. Did I say something wrong again?" He sounded sincere. But really, didn't he know? What I was crying about, what I was thinking in the whole night. You were the answer.

Seeing me quiet, he asked again, "Can you tell me what's wrong with you, Aya?"

_Cause I'm in love with you_

"Can you tell me why you asked me to go here, Otohata-kun?" I couldn't bear it. It had to be done as soon as it could be, or I would shame my self in front him worse.

He was getting serious after I said it. Yeah, Otohata-kun, faster better. I wanted to come home and crying on my loving bed right now, and… trying to forget you.

_You're the only one_

_I'd be with 'till the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

But I was wrong. He wasn't serious! He chuckled. "I got it. I knew why you were crying like a kid who was left by her mother. Hey, Aya, where are you going?"

I rose and tried to walk away. He was crueler than I was. If he wanted to refuse me, he should do it soon. Not laughing at me or whatsoever things he had done. I stopped my paces when he held me tight, as if he didn't want me to go.

"Let me go, Otohata-kun!" I rebelled but instead of letting me go, he hugged me more tightly.

I shouldn't blush in happy.

_Back under the stars _

_Back into your arms_

"I don't understand!" I cried. "I've always dreamed to be embraced by someone I loved, and wished he had the same feeling as I do…"

I couldn't see his face because my head leaned back on his chest. But somehow, I could feel he smiled… or grimaced.

"You're quite funny." He still hadn't let me go when he said those words.

That was why I said he was mean, meaner than I was. "Stop mocking when someone is in the edge of broken heart."

"When you make it sounds like that…" Rei pushed me gently. "…that's why I call you funny and silly."

"Nah! You don't just mock me 'funny' but also 'silly'! I never understand." I shook my head.

Otohata-kun held my hands with his both hands. I lowered my head but my left hand and his right hand (which become one) lift my face so that he could see me.

My heart beat in amazing speed. Since last night I've tried my hardest to forget you, but it resulted nothing. I still wanted you to be by my side, Otohata-kun.

_Want to know who you are_

_Want to know where to start_

_I want to know what this means_

_Want to know how to feel_

_Want to know what is real_

We were looking at each other. I couldn't help hoping him would say that he wanted me and loved me.

Otohata-kun opened his mouth, beginning the rejection. "I think I'm not wrong just because I didn't write my reason to ask you to come here. You only hurt you self, you know? To think something that hasn't been obvious yet. You're clever but sometimes you're careless, too. You cut your fingers when you made a chocolate valentine for me, you stumbled down on the stairway cause you were late in our first date, or when you thought I hated you just because I didn't say anything in the morning of the new year…"

"Please say the rejection right away so I can go home, Otohata-kun!"  
"And the rejection. How could you think I will refuse your feeling, huh? Listen to what I say, because I won't repeat anymore."

_I want to know everything, everything_

Otohata-kun bent over my shoulder. He whispered the words I always wanted to heard, "I love you, Aya."

I was silent for a moment because I was too shocked. Apparently what I thought wasn't true, thank goodness. It was a miracle! He smiled and I smiled, too. We were so happy.

_I'm in love with you_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

"Otohata-kun loves me back." I repeated. "You love me back. Unbelievable."

"I don't think so." He held my hand (this time not because I was crying, but because I was the Aya he loved).

I kept on smiling since Otohata-kun said those magical words. Some people might thought I was an insane girl, but I didn't care. As long as he was here with me, I could do anything.

"Otohata-kun," I called his name. I liked it. I turned my sight to him and I saw he was looking at me. "I love you, too!" And he smiled at me.

--

--

**END**

**Alice Jane:**

**I was at good mood to write a fic. And a songfic will be fun and it's new for me.**

**Was Aya a little bit out of character here? And Rei? Because in the real story Aya wasn't used to confessing her feelings bravely like this.**

**Anyway, please leave a review! If you're an author too, I'm sure you understand how important a review is and how happy we will be if we get a review. So please leave a review. Thanks! ^^**


End file.
